My Random Opinions
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Based off of Earth Dragon Arnighte's "Why I hate" thing. This is where I will put my opinions on anything that comes to mind, and where I will show what I like, dislike, or hate. Be warn that this has opinions, so if you are easily offended I would not recommend checking this out. But come on and see what I put in so you all can tell me how wrong I am. Expect slow updates.
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone.**

 **This is something new I'm doing. It's not a story, more like this is a place where I will put in my own opinions (Opinions Internet) about anything that comes to mind. Either it be about random things, real world issues, or what not, it will be here.**

 **This is kind of based off of Earth Dragon Arnighte's "Why I hate" thing, where he puts out his own opinions on things that he hates and doesn't care about whoever agrees or disagrees with him, or at least I think he doesn't care, after all, we all have our own opinions on things.**

 **So while I will put things here that I will tell my opinion about, I will also do a thing like the "Why I hate" thing above. But stuff like this will be in three different things.**

 **These are:**

 **Like**

 **Dislike**

 **And Hate**

 **Now, as one would guess, "Like" is when I talk about something I like. "Dislike" is something that I don't like, but I won't mind if you happen to like it. Basically this is when even if I may not like it, its okay that you have a different opinion about it, and it's something that I can tolerant. Then there's "Hate", which you can all guess is something I literally despise whatever I may talk about, so I'm prepare to make some enemies with this… which may be all of Reddit and Tumblr when we get to it.**

 **Anyway, so all in all, this is a place where I share my opinions of anything it comes to mind, and where I explain about some things that I like, dislike, or hate.**

 **Can't wait to start a thing so you can all tell me how wrong I am and how I should kill myself.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Dislike: Shinsou Hitoshi

**Dislike: Shinsou Hitoshi from Boku No Hero Academia**

 **Let me explain.**

Personally, I don't see how the entire fandom of this series likes this guy so much. He merely appeared for an arc and some cameos since then, and yet everyone loves him like he was one of the biggest characters in the show, when he's not.

One thing that bugs me is for some reason; in most MHA fanfics people always replace Mineta(Who will be a topic another time) with this guy, even though it was stated in the show and manga that he was unable to complete the heroics test. I mean, I do recall that he's taking some more tests or something with Aizawa to help him get to that. But even if Hori, the author of MHA, does eventually puts Shinsou into heroics he isn't going to some reason replace someone from Class 1-A. He would most likely be in a different class in the heroic department.

And while I do like how he's trying to improve and get better, at least that's what is implied in the Manga, I hate how when he first showed up like:

 _"Boo hooo my powers won't work against robot."_

 _"Waaaaaaah people think my quirk is villain like! How saaaad for me."_

And how the fandom defends him and says he should have replaced Mineta or something. And I just hated his whining about not getting into the heroic department.

But you know what, Shoji's face is weird and his quirk is him basically being a giant tentacle monster. But that didn't stop him from being a hero; he merely put on a mask to stop children from getting scared and fearful of him.

You think Koda's power was useful against robots? Good luck getting a pigeon to break its neck by attacking a bucket of bolts. But you know what, his quirk was terrible for the exam and yet he tackled those robots like a man and got into U.A. High.

What about Tooru's light refraction? Yeah, that's TOTALLY useful for beating robots.

Or what about that air shield kid who I forgot his name?

Or how about Monoma, you know the guy who hates Class 1-A? He is literally the perfect example of how crappy Shinsou is. Monana's power is completely dependent on the powers of those around him. Not only that but he was in a hectic physical exam setting where he probably knew next to nobody but even he pass that exam and place in one of the hero classes. He's not strong or has a mutant body; he doesn't have a great quirk to fight robots. He most likely didn't even have friends. But he succeeded on his own guts and determination.

So yeah. Enough with the defending of Shinsou, if he wasn't willing to work for it and instead cry about it, then he deserved what he got.


	3. Hate: Rick and Morty

**Hate: Rick and Morty**

 **I'm just going to say it, hate me all you want, but I'm going to say this.**

This show sucks. I don't understand how anyone could like this. The art style of the show looks absolutely disgusting. How does anyone think this looks fine? Rick and Morty looks ugly and revolting. The way it looks alone is enough to make me shove a shard of glass in my eye sockets.

 _"Oh but look at this pickle Rick! It's so funny LOL!"_

Yeah if you have the humor of a two year old thinking that a character being turn into food is funny and with people acting like it's never been done before.

 _"You just don't understand the true nature of Rick and Morty."_

Oh yeah because the thing the characters say are TOTALLY meaningful in any way and are not just cheap ways to get people to laugh and act all mighty because they watch this show.

Rick and Morty looks awful, not funny in any way shape or form, and is just flat out stupid. Who thought this was a good idea I may never know.


	4. Ranking the Pokemon Anime Series

**Been a long while, practically a year since I touched this, but let's have this shall we? My personal ranking of the Pokemon anime series so you all can tell me how wrong I am.**

 **So here it is:**

 **DP** = **XY** _greater than_ **AG** _greater than_ **Kanto** = **Johto** _greater than_ **BW** _greater than_ **SM**

Both DP and XY had good strong points overall compared to the other series while the two series have certain things better than the other. XY had better animation while DP had better rivals (ex. Paul), but both had great battles on par with one another. Ash's companions in these series were great, not perfect, but great and enjoyable to have around. Though there are a few negatives I will point out, and we will start with Serena. Even though I like her and am a fan of Amour, compared to Dawn she didn't have too much development other than her performer episodes, when she cut her hair, and when she kissed Ash at the final. Dawn on the other hand had better development, had a bit more time to shine and just generally did more things than Serena did. Brock, Clemont and Bonnie were all pretty good themselves. Also despite what most people think, Tobias with his legendaries out of nowhere was more stupid than Alain could ever hope to be. Both series also had great villain teams with leaders who wanted to practically kill everyone only for them to die themselves, but I think Team Flare edges Team Galactic out by a little due to actually being practically the finale to the XY and XYZ series where every other series has the evil team defeated before the eighth gym or league. That had always annoyed me for some reason.

AG was pretty fun for the most part, and also did have some good battles with Ash being able to overcoming the battle frontier and taking down a few legendaries during it all. He had a good group even if Max was somewhat annoying through it all, but overall a good series to watch.

As for Kanto and Johto, or simply grouped them together as OS, they were okay. Misty was a little annoying but that can be easily looked over. They were fun, not too serious but didn't try to go so far to make a joke, and there were some decent battles. So they're fine.

BW was meh, but honestly it wasn't that terrible as everyone else made it out to be. Iris was annoying but it was fun to see her and Ash bicker with one another occasionally, which the episode near the end of the series where they had a fight but made up was kind of adorable. They had the occasional good battles but the way Ash loses to a mumbling idiot was probably way worse compared to other series by a long shot. If they wanted Ash to lose, then just have him at least lose to someone decent like the Eevee guy or whatever is name is. But instead they have him loose to a guy who had a Riolu who evolved into a Lucario just so they could shill the pokemon for the BW2 games where he spawns at early in the games. Also Team Plasma was pretty boring and lame.

And finally for SM. While there are a few good episodes and battles, overall the series is a mess. It tries way to hard to be funny to the point it's more annoying than anything, all while degrading Ash where he couldn't even do things anymore to make everyone else around him look better. Ash in past series have been shown to do pretty cool things, but now he can't even jump properly without failing or looking like an idiot. The group is too big to focus on individually, any big plot points were quickly done and were done poorly (poor Necrozma, his arc could have been done way better), and it's mostly just them staying in a single spot without much progress being made. The entire series itself feels more like unnecessary filler than an actual series to show Ash and other characters' progression and success. Also Guzma should have been introduced much sooner.

So there you have it. Sure SM isn't over yet, but I highly doubt that it will do something that will be amazing to bump it up in the short amount of time it has left before the Sword and Shield anime takes over. But who knows, maybe it will surprise me. But as of right now this is my ranking of the Pokemon anime series.

Now feel free to tear me apart in the reviews for my sh*t tastes or whatever.


End file.
